As natural gas is becoming a viable alternative energy source to oil, a move towards manufacturing vehicles powered by compressed natural gas (CNG) is gaining momentum. In order to store CNG in a fuel tank, the CNG is pressurized and stored in a CNG tank of the vehicle. The CNG is delivered to a vehicle engine by a CNG delivery system. Generally, the CNG delivery system depressurizes and injects the CNG into the vehicle engine.